Exercise and Sacrifice
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Pairings Challenge, Season 6, Round 7, Atemu x Seto/Seto x Atemu, Scandalshipping] Atemu is going to have some fun with Seto. Even if he has to order the stubborn High Priest to have some fun with him.


**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Exercise and Sacrifice  
**Romance:** Pharaoh Atemu x Priest Seto  
**Word Count:** 2,154  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** Complete  
**Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Pairings Challenge, Season Six, Round Seven  
**Notes:** Obviously this takes place in Ancient Egypt, about a month or two before Thief King Bakura's attack, which sets off the events of the Millennium World arc. Seto and Atemu do not know that they're cousins. I researched this; ancient Egyptians did indeed have indoor swimming pools and they also frequently swam in the Nile. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Atemu is going to have some fun with Seto. Even if he has to order the stubborn High Priest to have some fun with him.

* * *

It wasn't just the two of them. The Pharaoh was never left _that_ alone, even with High Priest Seto. It was not a question of trust at all. It was simply what was. Seto could not be expected to bring a towel for the Pharaoh to dry himself with, or a fresh garment, or something for him to drink or eat if he wanted to do that. Not to mention that if Seto himself wanted something, he could not be expected to bring it.

Therefore, there were several servants scattered about, politely staying out of the way until they were needed, of course. There were also guards stationed about; the kingdom had been mostly peaceful since Atemu's ascension to the throne, but that did not mean guards were unnecessary. But they, too, stayed out of the way, their minds on their duties and not on what they were seeing.

What they saw, and what Seto saw, was a sight that few were ever graced with: the sight of the nude body of the Pharaoh himself. Nudity in and of itself was nothing to get worked up about. In Egypt's heat, sometimes that was the only way to accomplish certain tasks without getting too sweaty. But not just anyone could gaze upon the divine form of the living Horus.

Atemu himself was not worried too much with who might or might not be looking at him. He was too busy enjoying his swim. _I haven't had a chance to do this in too long._ It had been Mahaado who taught both him and Mana how to swim just a few short years ago, and not even a year earlier, he had won a swimming competition against several other noble youths. His father had been especially pleased, as he recalled.

"Are you done?" Of course, Seto hadn't been. That was not surprising, as he had been one of those who had been defeated. It wasn't often that the serious High Priest even bothered to swim at all, so when Atemu had swiftly outstripped him, his annoyance had been visible for days.

Atemu turned around in the water and looked at Seto, who still stood where he had been since they had arrived, straight and rigid, clad in his robes of office, the Millennium Rod by his side. He looked more as if he were ready to begin judgment on sinners than enjoying a relaxing few moments.

"No." He probably could have been, but he just didn't want to, not since Seto had asked the question. He didn't often like to tease his Priests, but Seto made it far too easy. "Why don't you join me?"

Seto sniffed a little, not moving still. "His Majesty is pleased to jest with me. I have no time for swimming at the moment."

"You need to make the time, then." Atemu retorted sharply, swimming a bit closer to the edge of the pool. He liked the way the silken water slid across his skin. The pool room had many wide windows open to let in the air and light, and the sunlight caressed him like the friendly touch of a God. "Court isn't even going to be conducted today."

Again the priest remained as rigid as an obelisk. Atemu frowned to himself; while he appreciated Seto's loyalty and devotion to his duties, his father had both taught him that relaxing helped one to perform those duties better.

Perhaps some of that reflected in his expression more than he thought it did, for Seto glanced away just a little bit. Not enough to be rude; he would never be rude, at least not openly. "If His Majesty would be so good as to dismiss me that I might continue with my duties."

Atemu frowned, much more outwardly this time, and headed towards the end of the pool where the steps were. "No, I don't. Seto, nothing is going to be harmed by you taking a swim with me." He had never quite known why he felt a bit closer to Seto than he did to any of his other advisors or priests. Perhaps it was because they were so close to the same age. Though Mana was also close to his age, but he didn't quite feel the same way around her.

He climbed out of the pool and crossed over to where Seto stood. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that you didn't want to be here with me." To be honest, the only reason that Seto _was_ even there was because Atemu had asked him to come. He wasn't even sure why he had. But he enjoyed spending time around him, and ever since he had taken the throne, this was the only way eh could get Seto to _be_ around him.

"My Pharaoh, I have a great many things I must attend to." Seto kept himself turned away slightly the closer Atemu came to him. "If you choose to spend your spare time swimming, then that is your right."

"And if I choose to spend my spare time swimming with you, that is my right as well." If Atemu had to, he would order it. He just didn't really want to. _I want him to stay with me because **he** wants to._

Seto's gaze appeared to be fixed on some inlay work on the far wall. "If that is what you command." No one, not even one of the highest priests in the land, could go against a direct order by the Pharaoh, or even an implied order.

"I don't." Atemu laid a hand on Seto's shoulder, but didn't try to force him to look at him. "If you really want to leave, then leave." He wanted him to stay, but if Seto did not want _to_ stay, he couldn't bring himself to force him.

He could feel the muscles shifting lightly underneath his touch. He could also feel how rigid Seto was, and wondered anew just what had him so disturbed.

But still, Seto did not leave. His weight shifted a little, but that was it. Atemu looked at him again, then made a decision. "Come swim with me." He uttered a word almost no Pharaoh spoke to anyone, anywhere. "Please."

The priest's head turned quickly, and for the first time, he caught a look of surprise in those dark blue eyes. Atemu quite liked how that looked on him, too. "My Pharaoh…"

Atemu didn't wait for anything else. He simply dived back into the water, cutting through it smoothly, and waited to see what Seto would do.

He kept his back towards where Seto was the whole time, refusing to look for so much as a second. But he was convinced that after a moment or two, he heard what sounded very much like metal being set down, and clothes rustling. He still didn't look. Whatever decision Seto made, he would make it on his own.

Of course, this didn't stop Atemu from hoping that Seto would be looking at him and accepting that invitation.

There was no splash when Seto entered the water, but Atemu was well aware when it happened anyway. Ripples pushed against him for a moment, and now Atemu turned, a brief smile on his lips before he casually began to swim over.

"Good. You really need to relax more." Perhaps he would invite Seto for a session with one of the palace healers for a massage. If Seto grew too tense, there might be sickness to follow, and Atemu would not permit that to happen during _his_ reign.

"As my Pharaoh commands." Normally those words, spoken by Seto, were in the strictest and most remote of tones. But for this moment, Seto appeared to actually _be_ relaxing. There was even something that might have been a hint of humor.

Not that Atemu seriously believed that. Seto had no sense of humor. All of Egypt knew that.

At least he had him in the water, though. Atemu struck out with a strong stroke, beckoning Seto to follow him. Wide and deep, the pool was all but perfect for swimming together. Atemu enjoyed the press of the water and light against himself, every bit as much as he enjoyed Seto's presence.

He glanced back for a moment and saw the other framed in light briefly. It suited him well, highlighting his golden skin in ways that Atemu had never truly noticed before. Perhaps Seto would feel like having a ride later as well. There were a couple of fresh young stallions in the stables who Atemu had been meaning to take out for a while. It would be best to do that with someone he trusted, and the more he considered the matter, the more certain he was that only Seto had any time free for it.

Even if he had to order Seto to have time free for it, the stubborn ass.

For now, however, he just let his gaze caress across Seto, admiring the well-built view. Seto was looking back at him, and Atemu tilted his head a bit, wanting to get a better look at his eyes. Did they seem surprised still? It couldn't be, could it?

Then Seto moved forward, darting past him swiftly, and spoke. "My Pharaoh, if we are to swim together, then shouldn't we both swim?"

Given his arguments before, Atemu had no other real choice but to cut forward once again. The two of them swam around one another, then side by side, and then separated again. Finally it was the position of the sun that told Atemu, like it or not, the pleasant time was coming to an end. At least for today.

Atemu swam back to the stairs and left the pool, gesturing towards one of the servants. That one ran over quickly, a large towel ready, and began to dry the Pharaoh off, while another hurried over to do the same for Seto.

"That was very relaxing," the priest said as he began to redress himself with the servant's assistance. He still didn't quite meet Atemu's eyes, however, but kept himself occupied with what he was doing. "I thank you, my Pharaoh."

"I think we should go riding tomorrow," Atemu said, nodding to acknowledge the thanks. "You've seen those two stallions we just received, haven't you?" Seto's sigh was a bit resigned. "Seto. What do you have against spending time with me?"

The priest just shook his head. "There is always work to do, and training to be taken care of. There have been rumors of thieves and bandits in the city." Atemu wasn't sure if he quite believed that. Oh, there were always rumors of bandits and thieves. Mahaado's guards tended to them fairly well, however. He wasn't going to argue about the training. It was important to keep one's ka and ba strong and he neither could nor would deny that.

"As you wish." At least Atemu had had a little bit of time with Seto today. He could find other ways and other days in order to have some more. He seldom took part in the training duels, at least not against his priests. He preferred to practice alone, going over what his father had taught him.

Once they were both dressed, they headed towards the door, the guards moving in front of them smoothly. Before they reached it, however, Seto stopped suddenly and looked at the Pharaoh. "I do enjoy spending time with you," he said quietly. "But I do not wish to spend too much time."

Atemu was very seldom taken by surprise himself. He was not at all certain of what to say, and so said nothing at all. Seto continued. "Because if I spend too much time with you, I'll want to spend more, until I can do nothing but be with you. That is something neither of us can have. No matter how much I want to have it." He paused only for the briefest of seconds. "And I do want to have it."

Still Atemu stood there, for once so caught off guard that he could neither think nor speak nor move. Seto looked at him, then leaned downward just enough and touched his lips to Atemu's. The contact was only for a moment, less time than it would have taken to draw the breath to count to one, but that single instant burned in Atemu's mind.

Seto stepped back and turned away again, every inch the rigid and unyielding priest. Never again would he speak of that moment. Nor would Atemu. The servants and soldiers knew if they so much as breathed a word, they would all die. Many feared they would anyway.

And in the fullness of time, that one moment was forgotten by the Pharaoh, blown away by the winds of time and sacrifice.

But to the end of his life, Seto remembered it, and remembered his first love.

**The End**


End file.
